


#relationshipgoals

by Artemis_Luna



Series: All Things Karivarry/Superflarrow [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Adorable Kara Danvers, Adorable Oliver Queen, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Karivarry - Freeform, Karivarry is Adorable Fight Me, Multi, Polyamory, Superflarrow - Freeform, YouTube, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: "Our friends and fans keep telling us that we're apparently the living embodiment of relationship goals.You be the judge."(A sort of sequel to my Karivarry Youtuber AU "I just want people to stop rooting me with only one of you")





	#relationshipgoals

**Author's Note:**

> Building on that Karivarry YouTuber AU but Vine didn't die in this world.
> 
> Also... I never actually had the app, but I still love the compilations on YouTube. <3

**showing them off like the king and queen they are**

It starts with Kara and Oliver just standing. They notice the phone, particularly its camera, aimed at them.

"What are you doing?"

The video pans to strangers in their immediate vicinity; they're in a mall.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SINGLEHANDEDLY THE MOST GORGEOUS PEOPLE ON THE PLANET!"

The video points back to Kara and Oliver, the former with her hand on her face, blushing lightly, and the latter just fully laughing.

* * *

**they don't love me anymore (jk they do)**

It shows Kara, palm against her cheek as she is smiling.

"I love you."

The video cuts to Barry and Oliver on their computers. They look at the camera with mild disinterest before looking back to their computers.

It then cuts back to Kara, smile disappearing.

* * *

**don't tell anyone but ollie's fave disney movie is the little mermaid**

It opens to Oliver in a car in the driver's seat, lip syncing to [Under the Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F94UpRngbms) before the video pans over to the passenger seat where Barry also lip syncs along to the song.

The backdoor behind Oliver opens and Kara comes in with a paper bag of fast food, looking utterly confused as she shuts the door behind her. It takes her less than a second to just shrug and lip sync along too.

* * *

**if you don't find this adorable you have no heart**

It starts out with Kara and Barry laying on a bed, sheets wrinkled, blankets strewn over them haphazardly; Kara is spooning Barry, her leg wrapped around his hip securely.

The video zooms in to the two, still very much asleep, and the video zooms in further. As it turns out, there's a little white fluffy critter in Barry's arms: it's a cat, looking very much content being stuck like that, fast asleep.

* * *

**when she's hungry...**

It opens up to Kara, on the floor, crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Barry? I think I'm dying."

"Oh my god, what's wrong?"

The video cuts to Oliver opening their front door, pizza box at hand.

"She's hungry, you idiot."

"Oh."

* * *

**it's our favorite show okay?! don't judge me...**

"Barry!"

"What?!"

"It's on!"

Cue Barry coming down the stairs on a kayak before it's cutting to him jumping on Kara's and Oliver's laps.

The video then cuts to the television, where it's playing the opening theme to their favorite show.

" _We are the Crystal Gems!_ "

* * *

**yeah maybe this whole relationship isn't going to work**

"You're wrong, it's Squirtle that's the best!"

"Ha, you know nothing! It's Charmander that obliterates everything!"

"Water-types are more important and are clearly better at fighting!"

"Are you kidding me? Fire-types are cunning and are far more tactical!"

"... I think Bulbasaur's pretty cute."

"NO ONE ASKED!"

* * *

**apparently she just dates us for our heights**

The video opens to Kara and Barry at the grocery store. She attempts to reach for something on the top shelf but she isn't tall enough. She then proceeds to climb Barry, who seems pretty nonchalant about it; she's now able to reach the bag of chips successfully.

The video cuts to Kara in their kitchen, unable to reach something that's in the top shelf.

"Ollie!"

The video then cuts to her climbing Oliver.

* * *

**my sister told me to tag this #relationshipgoals**

It opens to Oliver standing outside, shivering a little.

"I'm a little cold."

Barry then comes running in with a blanket and a cup of something presumably hot.

Kara then walks across the video proudly proclaiming, "Bae material."

* * *

**Are We? part 1**

It opens to Oliver, otherwise known by his internet persona Green Arrow, holding his phone at arm's length as he's taking a video of himself.

"Hey, guys?"

The video pans out to Barry and Kara on a couch, sitting on either sides as they seem busy with their phones.

"Yeah?"

"Our friends and fans keep telling us that we're apparently the living embodiment of relationship goals."

"We are?"

The angle of the video changes and all that is seen is Oliver now, looking straight at the camera with a huge smile on his face, addressing the viewer now.

"I don't know. You be the judge."

* * *

**Are We? part 2**

Picture of Barry on Oliver's back as Oliver struggles to carry both their weights; they're rock climbing, with Kara just below them, sunny smile on her face

Picture of Barry, hair messed up and somehow has flour all over him, looking utterly destroyed as he stares at a burnt cake in front of him; Kara is armed with a fire extinguisher and Oliver has his palm stuck to his face

Picture of Kara laying on Oliver's and Barry's laps, all three with equipped with what looked like PS4 controllers; Kara's tongue's out in full concentration, Oliver has his arm raised to cover Barry's face, Barry looks like he's about to curse

Picture of Oliver on a hospital bed, connected to wires and tubes; Barry is on his left playing the ukulele and Kara is curled up next to Oliver's side with a teddy bear between them

Picture of Kara with her legs wrapped around Oliver as she does sit ups and Oliver steadily doing pull ups and Barry's on the ground, eating cheetos

Picture of Barry carrying Kara on his back, who seems to have a broken ankle; Oliver is ahead of them, holding the door open

Picture of the three of them standing a foot apart from each other, wearing the same hoodie, just in different colors: Barry in red, Kara in blue and Oliver in green.

Picture of them at the beach, smiling lovingly at each other

Picture of Kara smiling with her eyes closed, with each boyfriend on either side of her, kissing each of her cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment or both; they mean the world to me.


End file.
